


No Big Deal

by natashasbanner



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Harry got Macy a little something for her birthday. No big deal.Or, season 1 Hacy fluff.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> They had Macy's birthday on the Charmed Fandom Wiki and I couldn't not write something. In my head this fits between episodes 7 and 8 of season 1. Hope you all enjoy :D

“Sorry I’m late,” Harry said as he jogged to catch up to Macy. “I got caught in a meeting.” 

“No big deal,” she said with a smile and handed him one of the coffee cups she was carrying. “You’re here now and we still have some time before my lunch break is over.” 

Harry accepted the cup with a smile, his heart fluttering oddly when their fingers brushed. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea to cover the warmth he felt rising to his cheeks. 

“Happy Birthday, by the way,” he said and she stopped in her tracks. 

Harry looked over at her with his brow wrinkled in confusion to find her staring at him with narrowed eyes. 

“I don’t remember telling you when my birthday was,” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. “Do you really think as your Whitelighter, I wouldn’t make it a point to know something as simple as you and your sisters’ birthdays.” 

Macy shrugged, closing the short distance between them and hooked her arm through his. 

“I just figured you had more important things to worry about,” she said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“It’s very important to me that I know my charges well, but if you’d rather I take back the gift I got you, I still have the receipt.” He smirked, watching her reaction over the rim of his cup. 

Her eyes softened and a small smile spread over her lips. Warmth flooded his cheeks again and he ducked his head to keep her from seeing. 

“Harry, you didn’t have to get me anything,” she said, swatting at his arm. “I don’t even think Maggie and Mel know it’s my birthday.” 

“I wanted to,” he insisted and bumped his shoulder against hers. “Why haven’t you told them?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t want them to make a big deal. We have enough going on.” 

Harry frowned, but didn’t comment. Instead, he reached into his bag and pulled out the small gift bag. 

“Here.” He passed held out the bag for her and she let go of his arm to peek inside. “I saw it while I was getting groceries and thought you might like it.” 

“A tea cup?” she asked, looking back up at him with a smile.

“Yes, and some decent tea from my own collection.” He chuckled. “See? Not a big deal.” 

“Thank you, Harry,” she said softly. “That was very sweet of you.”

She looped her arm through his again and laid her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his chin as the sweet smell of her shampoo wafted to his nose. His heart fluttered in his chest, but he ignored it and patted her hand. 

“You’re very welcome.” 

They only go a few steps further before the alarm she set on her phone started beeping signalling the end of their time time together. 

“Back to work,” she said, silencing the alarm. 

She met his eyes again and he could have sworn he saw disappointment in her eyes for a moment before it was gone. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind, he must have imagined it. 

“I’ll see you later?” 

Harry nodded. “Of course.” 

She reached out and squeezed his hand before heading back in the direction they’d come from. Harry smiled to himself for a moment before he spun around to call out to her. 

“Macy?” She stopped and turned around at look at him questioningly. 

Under her gaze, nerves overtook him and he felt his heart beat erratically in his chest. It was ridiculous, but he plowed ahead nonetheless.

“Let me cook dinner tonight, to celebrate,” he offered. “For you and your sisters?” 

“You don’t have to.” 

He smiled softly. “I insist. And if it makes you feel better, I won’t tell Mel and Maggie it’s you’re birthday unless you want to.” 

“I’d like that,” she said finally, her head tilting to one side. “Do I get to pick the menu?” 

“Text me what you’d like and I’ll pick up when I’m done here.” 

Macy grinned and Harry felt the breath leave his lungs. 

“You really are the best,” she said and turned to hurry back toward the lab building. 

Harry watched her go, warmth spreading in his chest. She glanced back over her shoulder before she turned the corner and waved as she disappeared from view. 

He knew he shouldn’t let himself to feel anything for Macy beyond what was appropriate for a Whitelighter to feel for his charge. But he was closer to her and her sisters than he’d allowed himself to be with his charges for a very long time. Their friendship meant the world to him and he realized he’d do anything to keep that smile on Macy’s face. 

A terrifying thought, yes, but not an entirely unwelcome one. 


End file.
